1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a surface treatment liquid for surface treating a porous sound-absorbing material, an aqueous inkjet ink for a porous sound-absorbing material, a surface-treated porous sound-absorbing material, a decorated porous sound-absorbing material, and methods for producing these materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound-absorbing materials such as sound-absorbing panels are produced from porous materials. Because these materials have a multitude of pores at the surfaces and within the interior of the material, and these pores exhibit sound-absorbing performance, they are widely used for interior materials in buildings and vehicles, and as covering materials for speakers and the like.
When used in such situations, because these materials not only require a sound-absorbing function, but also need a high level of decorative design characteristics, decorative methods are required which enable high-quality images to be formed on these sound-absorbing materials without eliminating or impairing the inherent functionality of the porous structure of the base material.
Examples of such decorative methods include methods in which the surface is subjected to three dimensional processing to form unevenness or the like, and methods in which printing is used to form a color or pattern on the material.
Sound-absorbing panels having a design in which a decorative image is formed on the surface of the sound-absorbing base material by printing an ink in a dot-like pattern, and in which the sound-absorbing performance is maintained by the non-printed portions are already known (JP 2008-285969 A).